Sweet, Steamy Revenge
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: After running in with Robin in the baths, Anna decides to get back at her and the rest of the Sword Masters by spiking their drinks with a peculiar potion, that suddenly turns the Sword Masters's post-bath rest into a crazy, unexpected night of passion! (Passion (and lots of it) with a side of plot / Completed! / Editing completed, bonus note added)
1. Prologue: Anna's Plan

Author's note: Ah yes, another PWP fic while I'm working on RAFOTH! Not to mention my second Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic! In fact, this fic sort of borrows some inspiration from a scene in a Superjail! episode called "Ladies Night", where the Twins used Spanish Fly (the literal kind, as in actual Spanish flies) to turn the lady prisoners into complete freaks of nature. Unfortunately, the Mistress, along with Nova, Alice and Bruce, ended up getting 'infected' by said flies, and it all culminates into an orgy of mud, violence and a word that starts with S and ends with X (all the while Jared and Cherice are out on a date together).

And I know what you're thinking: 'I wanted to see more fanservice, and this time, see everyone naked!' Well, you're in luck: this puts an erotic twist in the aftermath of the Hot Springs Scramble DLC episode, and it all starts with our favorite merchant getting back at Robin by...hell, you're gonna have to read to find out! ^_^

By the way, I'm using the English localized for the characters, unlike RAFOTH, where I used their original names. Also, Robin is female in this one.

And to clear things up on who married and had kids, here are the following:

Chrom married Robin - have daughter Lucina and son Morgan

Libra married Lissa - have son Owain

Kellam married Sully - have daughter Kjelle

Ricken married Miriel - have son Laurent

Henry married Sumia - have daughter Cynthia

Lon'qu married Maribelle - have son Brady

Gangrel married Emmeryn - no children

Stahl married Cordelia - have daughter Severa

Basilio and Flavia are in a relationship, but have yet to marry

Gaius married Tharja - have daughter Noire

Virion married Cherche - have son Gerome

Vaike married Panne - have son Yarne

Frederick married Olivia - have son Inigo

Donnel married Nowi - have daughter Nah

With that said, enjoy!

Also, I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does.

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Robin out cold, Anna immediately put her yukata back on and returned to the inn. She sulked as she sat on the floor, trying to think of a way to get back at her, Chrom, Lissa, and the rest of the Sword Masters, as well as Lucina and the other offspring.

Suddenly, a brief idea came to her: it sure was fun looking at all them naked, and it would be even more fun if she spiked all their drinks with something...potent. And then she could watch the fun unravel all night long, witnessing their naked bodies cavort in unbridled passion, as long as she didn't get caught watching them.

After scouting for potions, she found a red, hourglass-shaped potion that had the label "Love Potion - A Famous Hot Spring Tradition!' Anna grinned as she began to set up all the cups of sake provided for the Sword Masters, before pouring a teensy weensy bit of the love potion into every single cup.

She smiled to herself: it was about time that Robin and everyone else had a taste of their own medicine!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How's that for a prologue? With that said, keep your fingers crossed for a new first chapter!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Ch 1: Chrom & Robin, Gaius & Tharja

Author's note: Chapter 1 is finally up, and the rating had risen! In other words...it's party time!

EDIT: I added in some more text in this chapter and soon, the other ones will follow suit. By the way, someone mentioned my fic on the "Erotic Nintendo Fanfictions" page on the Gamefaqs Super Smash Bros. wiki.

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 1: Chrom & Robin / Gaius & Tharja Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sake for everyone! Right here!" Anna called out.

Chrom, Robin, Lissa and everyone else entered the dining room, where she had placed all the cups of sake on, as well as a buffet of food. She noticed that all of them did not sport any hats or any head accessories such as bandannas or ribbons, and also did not sport any shoes, leaving their feet bare, and were all clad in yukatas...with nothing underneath.

Anna licked her lips in anticipation as she crossed her fingers, and could only watch as the entire group began to eat and converse.

"Isn't it embarrassing that we don't wear anything, like underwear, underneath our yukatas?" Lissa asked.

"Kind of. I mean, what if we weren't given yukatas? We could be walking around the resort naked." Robin replied.

Most of the group laughed at Robin's comment, before Miriel added, "I also heard that in this resort, there's a mysterious potion that causes those who consume it to become insanely lustful."

"Really? What sort of potion?" Henry asked.

"I think it's some sort of love potion; thankfully, we don't get to have any...unless it's for couples." Miriel replied.

Anna continued to eavesdrop on the conversation as Chrom said, "Since the Risen are gone, we can at least spend a few more days here...if we want to."

"I agree, father." Lucina replied.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's drink up, everyone!" Cynthia asked.

"Sure, but let the adults go first. Then, the young ones can have their drink." Sumia replied.

Anna's eyes glittered with immense confidence as she watched the group (excluding Lucina and the other offspring) raise their cups of sake, but Chrom immediately sensed a rather odd smell in the drink, and looked at the others with a look of concern.

"There's a very strange smell lurking in the sake." he said.

"But it sure smells fruity and sweet." Lissa replied.

"Robin and I will go first, to see if this sake tastes normal." Chrom said, and he and Robin drank their cups of sake, much to Anna's delight.

The parents of Lucina and Morgan sat there with the others once they drank, and Robin smacked her lips before saying, "It's quite good, but as Anna said, it's quite potent."

"Allright, let's drink up!" Lissa said.

Just as she was about to drink, however, Chrom began to feel rather hot underneath the yukata. As she took notice, she also saw Robin, who apparently was fanning herself up a bit and attempting to undo her yukata.

'I knew it...this is going to be the beginning a long, hot night for Robin and her pals!' Anna thought to herself.

Before long, Chrom and Robin looked at each other in the eyes, and the two shared a passionate kiss, and right in front of everyone, including the grinning merchant. Everyone else hadn't even had their share of sake, but it seemed as though the merchant had spiked the sake with the love potion that Miriel spoke of earlier.

Immediately, Lucina and Morgan's parents stood up and exited the dining room, so that they ended up in one of the many guest bedrooms. Once on the futon, Robin's yukata was lowered, so that her breasts were exposed as they resumed kissing.

Chrom then broke the kiss, so that he could cup and fondle her breasts, allowing a moan to escape her lips. He even pinched her nipples, and after he removed his yukata, leaving his muscular body bare, he started licking and sucking them.

Robin gasped and moaned his name as he teased her nubs with his tongue as well as his teeth, before he went lower and undid her yukata. While she still had it on, she immediately spread her legs, so that he went in between them to taste her.

She moaned as he continued, even sliding a digit into her. Bucking her hips, she felt the effects of the love potion-spiked sake consume her, and eventually shrugged off her yukata, leaving her naked along with her husband; clearly, she didn't have any shame exposing herself completely to him.

"Chrom...aah..." she managed to say between pants.

He continued his ministrations, and while he was at it, Anna was outside the room, hearing Robin's moans while his tongue delved deeper into her. She slyly grinned, before she returned to the dining room.

_Back in the dining room..._

Anna took notice of Gaius and Tharja inspecting the drinks, as they were pondering their decision. Both then shook their heads in agreement and began to down their cups, eventually feeling the same way as Chrom and Robin.

"It really does taste good...but somehow, I feel the urge to release." Gaius said.

Tharja raised an eyebrow in curiosity, all while lowering one of the shoulders of her yukata down, before asking, "Release? What kind of...release?"

Suddenly, she was greeted with a deep kiss on the lips from her husband, before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, dueling with hers with alarming delight. Noire could only watch as her parents exited the dining room, taking their actions to another guest room.

Once inside, Gaius pinned Tharja to the futon, and locked lips with hers once more. He managed to free her amazing breasts from her yukata, giving them passionate squeezes with his bare hands as his tongue danced with hers.

He then leaned in to rake an already hard bud into his mouth, suckling as well as his trailing his tongue around the nipple. She gasped and held onto him, her moans filling the room along with Robin's as she allowed him to taste the hardened pink tips before him, before he looked at her with a grin.

"Did you know you have the most beautiful breasts?" he asked.

"Mmm...I thought so." she replied, a low chuckle escaping her lips.

Both Gaius and Tharja then discarded their yukatas, leaving them naked, and with great relish, he dove in between his wife's legs. As his tongue probed her sweet spot, she squeezed her own breasts as she let him taste her.

_Meanwhile, back in Chrom and Robin's room..._

Robin bucked her hips one more time, before she cried out his name as she climaxed. Chrom then took his fingers out and tasted the sweet fluids, relishing in the delicious taste, before he looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"I want to try something different." he said.

"Okay..." was her response. As she got on all fours, she asked, "Is this...what you want?"

"Definitely..." he replied, before he went behind her and teased her briefly with his already hard shaft.

As he finally slid into her, she held onto the pillows as he began to move inside her, leaning in to kiss the nape of her neck. She gasped as his lips touched at every bit of her skin, and he ended up holding onto her.

Outside the room, Anna snuck her head out of the dining room, and could hear Robin and Tharja from their guest rooms. 'Perhaps the more people try the sake, the more fun it's gonna be hearing them...but I wonder, what about the ones that stayed single? If they drank the sake, too, then maybe they'd go at it...and maybe even a food fight can commence! Oh, this is too good to be true!' she thought to herself.

Back in Chrom and Robin's guest room, he began to speed up, leaving small marks on her back and shoulders with his mouth. She could only grip the pillows even harder, her moans growing more intense with every move he made on her.

One of his hands reached to her breasts, giving one of them an almost hard squeeze while holding her waist with the other hand. He grunted once he thrusted a few more times.

"Oh...oh!" she cried out, almost ready to claw at the pillows.

"Robin...!" he responded.

He grunted as he expressed inside her, and as she followed suit, she sighed in sweet pleasure before they both hit the floor together. Although they seemed tired, they couldn't help but smile at each other, and it looked as though they wanted more.

"This tainted sake is driving me crazy...let's keep going until we're worn out." Robin said.

Chrom smiled; although he was unaware that Anna spiked the sake with the love potion, he and Robin knew they were in for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2 picks up where Gaius and Tharja left off, and more couples begin to consume Anna's spiked sake!

Also, if you're interested, feel free to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Ch 2: Lonqu & Maribelle, Henry & Sumia

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 2: Gaius & Tharja Part 2 / Lon'qu & Maribelle / Henry & Sumia Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm...more!" Tharja moaned as she bucked her hips.

Gaius was eager to delve deeper into her, and as she was reaching her summit, she moaned in abashed bliss while squeezing both her breasts with delight. Soon, she climaxed, and he lapped up all her juices almost eagerly.

She smiled before she pinned him to the futon, and got on top of him, her breasts nearly pressed against his chest. Teasing her entrance briefly with his length, she lowered herself onto him, letting out a gasp as she began to ride him with fervor.

Gaius let out a grunt as he placed both hands on her hips, moving his hips to the rhythm with hers. He was mesmerized by not only her flushed, naked body, but also her bouncing breasts, and groped them eagerly.

She placed her hands on his, wanting to squeeze her breasts as much as he, and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue dancing with his own. He was taken aback by her friskiness, but ended up complying, anyway.

Tharja's moans began to intensify as she continued, her hips bouncing up and down his shaft, before he took her into his strong arms. He held onto her as he pumped into more, letting out grunts in sync with hers.

"Oh...Gaius!" she managed to say.

"You feel so good...!" he responded.

Tharja threw her head back, unable to control her moans and cries that matched the ones from Chrom and Robin as he started to speed up. She moved her hips faster to coordinate with him, and it was clear that climax was inevitable.

However, he took her by surprise by having both of them lay on their sides, so that he was spooning her. Gaius grinned and nibbled at one of her earlobes as he kept going faster, waiting to reach his limits along with his wife.

At the same time, he squeezed her breasts with both hands, making his actions in sync with his movements. She gripped at a pillow, biting her lower lip as her husband kept going.

Tharja eventually let out a pleasurable moan as she came, and soon, he would follow suit, filling her completely as he grunted her name. As he pulled out, he cuddled with her, and kissed her shoulder, her cheek and finally her ear before she spoke.

"You want to go at it again?" she asked.

Gaius could only chuckle, and the two continued their lustful activity together, under the spell of the love potion.

_Back in the dining room..._

"Well, is there anyone else willing to have a sip?" Anna asked.

However, everyone else were conversing about the sake, believing it to be tainted. Basilio, Flavia, Sully and Kellam even assumed that the sake was spiked by someone, perhaps Anna, if they dug deeper.

However, of all people, Lon'qu picked up his cup, and sipped it. This prompted Maribelle to notice, but hardly had the time to ask what he was doing when he suddenly kissed her full on the lips.

She ended up sipping hers, and eventually gave in to her husband's desires. She wrapped her arms around him, and as they continued to lock lips, almost to the point of making out in front of the others, their son couldn't help but be appalled.

"There's _got_ to be something very wrong here!" Brady exclaimed as his parents left the dining room.

By comparison, however, Lissa just giggled, a broad smile on her features. It was clear that she was hearing faint moaning sounds that belonged to her brother and his wife, and not only them, but also Gaius and Tharja.

Once settled in another guest room, Lon'qu immediately pulled down her yukata, revealing her breasts, before he began to remove his yukata entirely. She took notice of his muscled physique before he spoke.

"Taste me." he said.

"Of course!" she replied with a lusty grin, before getting in between his legs, and stroking his length with both hands.

With an eager smile, Maribelle ran her tongue across it, prompting him to grunt as he held onto her blond locks. He knew she was easy to please, and although she occasionally took charge, it was him that was doing the commands tonight.

_Back in the dining room..._

Once again, Anna peered from the dining room, and discovered that Lon'qu's grunts have now accompanied the symphony that was Chrom, Robin, Gaius and Tharja. Her grin could only get bigger; it was really working after all!

When she brought her glance back to the group, and to her surprise, it was Henry that asked Sumia, "Do you...want to drink with me? I think I'm hearing something coming from outside the dining room."

Sumia blushed as she heard the faint sounds of moans and grunts, and silently nodded. The pair would then take their cups of sake and drank it together, before getting up and leaving the dining room, leaving Cynthia confused as to what they were up to.

When they settled into another empty guest room, both husband and wife wasted no time stripping themselves of their yukatas and laying back on the futon. As they shared a passionate kiss or two, Henry kissed at the nape of her neck, and ran his hands across her body, before he took notice of how excited she was in between her legs.

He lowered himself down, and began to taste her while holding onto her legs, prompting a gasp from Sumia as she threw her head back. Raising her head, she whimpered slightly, and ran her fingers through his hair as he replaced his tongue with two of his digits.

"H-Henry..." she said between breathless moans.

Henry looked up at her with a playful grin, before he resumed. His long fingers penetrated her as deep as his tongue did, and she could only arch her back as she enjoyed the growing sensations within her.

_Meanwhile, back in Lon'qu & Maribelle's room..._

Maribelle had begun to speed up, her head bobbing up and down as she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. Lon'qu groaned as he looked down at her, sweat forming on his body; she found the sight to be very erotic, even more so with all the noise coming from the other rooms.

He knew she was very good at this, and it seemed that her hard work was about to pay off. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little soaked in between her legs as she awaited his release; she knew she wanted it as much as he did.

"Maribelle, I'm...!" he called out.

She could only keep up with her mouth as fast as she could, before he expressed, filling her mouth with his seed. She swallowed it almost completely, and wiped the remainder off the side of her lips, before letting out a proud giggle.

Getting on all fours after removing her yukata, so that her posterior was in front of him, Maribelle was excited...a little too excited as she presented herself to him. Lon'qu obliged by getting in front of her, and sliding into her after a few teasing strokes.

Her moans began to catch Anna's attention, and the merchant grinned, knowing full well that all was going according to plan. She even took the time to peep on each of the couples and admire their naked, sweaty bodies, before returning to the dining room, the grin still plastered on her face.

Lon'qu leaned in to kiss Maribelle deeply, and used his tongue to duel with hers. His hands made their way to her breasts, where he gave them strong yet gentle squeezes, as well as teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he slid in and out of her.

"Go faster, Lon'qu!" she called out to him.

He obliged once more, and this time, his pace became more erratic, and caused her to grip at the blankets before them. Then he switched positions, so that she was lying on her back, with her legs up in the air, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

Wrapping her legs around Lon'qu's waist, Maribelle's muffled moans ran through her lips as she bucked her hips against his, apparently close to reaching her climax with him. His movements more frantic, he kept going, almost a bit roughly.

He then groaned into her lips as he came first, and soon, she followed suit. Letting out one more muffled moan, she broke the kiss, and as her husband pulled out, he looked down at her, apparently hungry for more. Who knew that the love potion could cause an endless sex drive in an individual?

"Let's do this again...this time, a little more rough. But don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said.

Maribelle grinned; tonight was truly going to be fantastic for both of them!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 3 continues with more of Henry & Sumia, plus more couples give into the temptation of the love potion!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Ch 3: Virion & Cherche, Stahl & Cordelia

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 3: Henry & Sumia Part 2 / Virion & Cherche / Stahl & Cordelia Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry sunk his tongue deeper, prompting Sumia to nearly tug at his hair, and causing him to keep hold of her legs. She gasped, moaned and whimpered, bucking her hips and shaking her head left and right while her climax was seemingly inevitable.

"Henry!" she cried out.

As she came, he willingly lapped up every sweet fluid emanating from her sweetness, and smiled up at her with a radiating warmth. She then got on all fours, looking back at him with an almost wanton look on her face.

Henry complied, giving her a few teasing strokes before he slowly went straight into her. He held onto her waist as he pumped into her, his slender body shaking with every move he made as he moved within her.

"O-oh, this is amazing..." he managed to say between pants.

Sumia took hold of one of the pillows and hugged it tightly, and as her moans and cries began to fill the air, she noticed him leaning in to nibble and suck at one of her earlobes. He thrashed harder into her, before decided to switch positions.

This time, they were spooning each other, and Sumia looked at him with passion-filled eyes before claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. This time, she was able to let her tongue slowly dance with his, and his movements began to pick up the pace.

Outside the room, Anna briefly peeked in on both husband and wife, and for some odd reason, watching every couple going at it was making her feel a little tingly inside. Nevertheless, she went back in the dining room.

Sumia was now on her back, and her arms were wrapped around Henry's shoulders. He buried his face into her neck, gently licking and sucking the area as he briefly squeezed one of her breasts, and pinched a hard nipple with trembling fingers.

"Henry...I-I'm...!" she panted.

He clenched his teeth as his movements became more faster and more frenzied, and it wasn't long before he came into her, moaning along with her. He almost fell on top of her, but managed to catch himself by placing his elbows on the floor.

"Wow...that was...incredible!" Sumia said between labored breaths.

Henry smiled back, and sat up with her, so that she was in his arms, and proceeded to kiss her once more.

_Back in the dining room..._

The only thing everyone could hear, including Anna, were the sounds of sweet moans and amorous laughter, which Virion soon took notice. He eyed at his drink, before he looked at the others.

"I guess the only way to join them is by drinking this." he said.

"Are you crazy?!" Sully asked.

Cherche could only watch as her husband downed his cup of sake, and as he looked at her, he told her, "What are you waiting for, sweetheart? Drink and let us go."

She sighed and replied, "Okay..." and immediately took her share of her sake.

Virion then stood up and offered Cherche his hand, and as she took it, she also stood and exited the dining room with him. From there, they took another empty guest room, and already encouraged by the sounds of grunts and gasps from the occupied guest rooms, he closed the doors behind him and brought her to the futon.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, dear, the effects will last all night until we are very tired." he replied, before kissing her sweetly.

Lowering the shoulders of her yukata, he gave her breasts gentle squeezes, and proceeded to take one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth. He suckled, prompting her to moan and grind herself onto his leg.

Virion smiled before he did the same treatment to her other nipple, and Cherche could only watch as he lowered down, undoing the sash in her yukata and opening it. He dove his tongue into her, and prompted her to let out a shrill moan as he probed her entrance.

"Hearing all those other people...it's so embarrassing..." she managed to say.

"But it's fun, no?" he replied, giving her a playful wink as he resumed.

She could only fondle one of her breasts as she allowed him continue, holding onto his head for support while standing up. Virion grinned to himself as he did all he could to please her, sometimes replacing his tongue with two of his digits.

_Back in the dining room..._

Cordelia couldn't believe that Sumia and her husband fell prey to Anna's secret sake, but managed to ask, "How did you make this sake?"

"Well..." the merchant responded, but came up with a clever lie to deceive everyone. "...I found some tasty, rare fruit, and decided to add it in. That's what gives it that delightful taste." she finally replied, smacking her lips in glee.

"Is that so...?" Stahl said, before he sipped his sake.

Suddenly, his body felt hot, just like everyone else that took the drink, and within seconds, took Cordelia into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened, and could only hear Anna say, "C'mon, Cordelia. You know you want some."

She swallowed, before finally drinking her sake, and immediately stood, taking Stahl with her and exiting the dining room. Of course, Serena wasn't the only one that was confused: so were Lucina, Morgan and Owain.

'I can't believe it...the more people that taste my secret sake, the more noise they're gonna be making tonight!' Anna thought to herself as she snickered, causing Sully to take notice.

The merchant just whistled a tune, minding her own business, but the tomboy and her husband knew that something strange was clearly happening. As for Stahl and Cordelia, they took another empty guest room.

He had just took off his yukata, so that he was naked right in front of her, and immediately undone the sash in her yukata, so that it was open, revealing both her breasts and her femininity, and he reveled at the sigh before him until he went in between her legs.

Stahl immediately got to work with his tongue, and as it penetrated her, Cordelia leaned against the wall for support. She moaned sweetly as she pinched and teased her small nipples, and he held onto her legs as well, when she suddenly heard a moan coming from Sumia.

"Did...did you hear that? I think...that was Sumia!" she asked.

"Sounds like she's enjoying herself." he replied, before going further into her.

_Meanwhile, back in Virion & Cherche's room..._

"D-Deeper, Virion...please!" Cherche gasped.

Virion raised an eyebrow and went deeper, eager to see if she would climax thanks to his excellent skill in pleasing a woman orally. Her legs almost to the point of wobbling, she cried out his name as she reached her limit.

As she hit the floor, he tasted her honey with immense delight, and proceeded to remove his yukata, and also removed hers as well, so that they were naked as they approached the futon, and laid back onto it before he made a remark.

"You tasted like herb tea." he told her.

"Um...thanks..." she replied, blushing brightly.

Once she was laying on her back, he teased her entrance briefly before he entered her completely, filling her to the rim. Cherche gasped and held onto his broad shoulders, and pulled him in for a tender yet passion-filled kiss.

As he pumped into her, Virion boldly snuck his tongue into her mouth, and playfully danced with hers, all the while squeezing and fondling her breasts. Pinching her nipples, he witnessed her sighs and moans as he kept going.

Cherche raised her legs, and allowed his penetration to be much deeper, and he leaned in to bite and lick one of her nipples, prompting her to throw her head back and cry out his name. It wasn't long before she took him by surprise by flipping them over, so that she was on top.

Virion got quite the view from her, and gave her breasts some more fondling, while bucking his hips with hers, trying to match the rhythm she was possessing. One of his hands then reached to her hips, and squeezed one of her buttcheeks.

She gasped as his hands caressed her buttocks, and decided to return the favor by stroking his bare chest with her hands. He simply grinned as she admired his physique, before his hand went up to he breasts and gave it a squeeze.

Anna was right outside the room, briefly peeking on them, before returning to the dining room to see if she can convince more people to take the sake. "Now let's see...how many people have drank the spiked sake so far...? Hmmm...1, 2, 3...ah, yes, 12 so far!" she told herself.

Back in the guest room, Cherche was already on her side, with Virion spooning her and holding onto her waist with both hands. She gripped onto a pillow as his thrusts became more faster, and her moans and cries were growing louder by the second.

He slyly bit at her earlobe, prompting her to shudder as he went deeper into her. She could only count the seconds as she awaited their sweet release together, and she immediately cried out his name.

It was very clear that she was reaching her limits, and as he pounded into her, she moaned his name as she climaxed. He would soon follow suit, emptying himself into her, before pulling out, and expressing onto her stomach.

They both laid there, panting for air, until their breathing returned to normal. That was when Virion asked, "You are incredible, did you know that?"

"Gosh...thanks..." Cherche replied before snuggling next to him. But she knew that tonight, it was going to take almost the entire night for them to tire from their lovemaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 4 featuring more of Stahl & Cordelia, coming soon! Plus, who else will consume the dreaded love potion-tainted sake?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Ch 4: Frederick & Olivia, Donnel & Nowi

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, I updated the previous chapters with more text (and maybe this one and future chapters), so that the story could be more fun and more exciting.

Also, forgive me for the word repetition during the sexy scenes in the last few chapters, as well as the current one; I'm trying to keep it as sophisticated as possible without being too explicit.

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 4: Stahl & Cordelia Part 2 / Frederick & Olivia / Donnel & Nowi Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me...am I doing allright?" Stahl asked.

"You're doing fine...aah!" Cordelia replied.

He smiled before going deeper, even going as far as to teasing the nub atop of her core. As she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, encouraging him to go faster, it was very clear that she was on the verge of climax.

Cordelia gasped and bit her lip, letting out an almost audible moan as she soon came, and as he lapped up her juices, he grinned before she set her legs back on the floor. She then took off her yukata, and as he laid back on the futon, she got on top and smiled.

"This has always been your favorite position, right?" she asked.

"Always has been." he responded with a broad grin.

She smiled back before lowering herself onto his already hard shaft, and let out a sigh of pleasure as she began to ride him with immense fervor. His hands reached her waist, and as he encouraged her, her skin grew more flushed and hotter than ever before since she consumed the sake.

One of Stahl's hands then reached to her breasts, giving one of them a squeeze as he maintained his gaze towards Cordelia. She gasped, and allowed him to worship them with both hands as her movements began to slowly pick up the pace.

She then leaned in to kiss him sweetly, and it wasn't long before he snaked his tongue into her mouth, giving her quite the surprise. Nevertheless, she was able to ride him harder than ever.

Curiously, he switched positions, so that Cordelia was on all fours, and him behind her. Stahl playfully licked at her earlobe, as well as giving her small kisses on the cheek, prompting a moan to escape her lips as he moved a little faster within her.

Both of them didn't care that they were under the sake's effects, just like the others that drank it. He then reached the nape of her neck, licking and sucking the area as his thrusts began to intensify.

As Anna overheard their moans mixing in with everyone else's, she smirked with delight, but Serena was almost outside the dining room, apparently hearing her mother's voice. She couldn't help but blush as she listened in, but returned to her seat in the dining room.

Back in the guest room, Stahl was now spooning Cordelia, holding onto her as he moved at a faster and more frenzied pace. However, it was very clear that both of them wouldn't last long, so they had to make the most of it whenever they could.

He held onto her, and as the two of them shared passionate kisses, her breathing was becoming more labored. It wasn't long until she managed to speak to him.

"Keep going...don't stop..." she said between breathy moans.

He clenched his teeth, and soon, he ended up exploding into her, but somehow, he managed to pull out and express the rest onto her body. Simply sitting there while catching his breath, he leaned in to kiss her once more, before he finally spoke.

"You wanna wait until we do it again?" he asked.

"Sure...I don't mind." she replied, and he laid next to her, cuddling him with a grin on his face.

_Back in the dining room..._

"Where's Lon'qu? He hasn't returned to the dining room since he took his sake along with Maribelle." Basilio asked.

"Sheesh, why are you so concerned with your friends all of a sudden? Seriously, can't you enjoy the marvelous music everyone else is making in those guest rooms?" Anna replied with a grin.

Flavia then turned to him, and whispered, "I think we need to find out the cause of this."

"I agree." he responded.

"I'm going, too, and so is Kellam." Sully added.

Anna just sulked, before she closed her eyes and began to speak, pointing at each of the couples as she went, "Eeeny meeny miney mo, catch a rabbit by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeeny meeny miney...mo!"

By the time she opened her eyes, it was Frederick and Olivia that she was pointing at. This prompted the dancer to get out of her seat and try to run out, but her husband gently took her arm and said, "We have no other choice; if we want to follow Anna's charades, then so be it."

She nodded, and once they sat back in their seats, they began to willingly consume the sake. And with that, they both stood up, so that they left the dining room, leaving Inigo just as confused and worried as the other offspring.

With only a few guest rooms remaining (approximately four), Frederick and Olivia were now on the futon, locking lips together. His gentle lips kissed at hers, as well as her neck and behind her ears, before deepening the kiss further, although he didn't want to sneak his tongue into her mouth.

Her shaky hands then slipped his yukata from his body, revealing his bare, muscular physique, which caused her eyes to slightly widen as it fell to the floor completely. She leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips, then his collarbone, in the middle of his chest, his abs, and finally she was in between his legs.

"Um...can...can I try something...different...?" she asked hesitantly; even though she consumed the love potion, she was still nervous as hell.

"Of course." he replied.

Olivia smiled before her hands touched at his masculinity, and as she stroked him, he gasped, and after gazing up at him briefly, she let her tongue travel across his length. He moaned at how her tongue felt across him, and stroked her hair as he encouraged her to continue.

_Back in the dining room..._

"Hey, Donnel, Nowi? Are you gonna have some, too?" Anna asked.

"I dunno; I reckon that this place is making enough noise to disturb the staff, even the cooks that made this buffet." Donnel replied.

"But I wanna join in! C'mon, Donnel! Let's drink and have fun!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Okay, if you say so..." he said with a sigh.

"Good! I like your spirit!" Anna said.

And with that Donnel and Nowi took their glasses of sake, and somehow, the elf-eared girl couldn't help but kiss her husband sweetly, almost surprising him. Almost to the point of making out, the duo left the dining room quickly.

A small thought came to the merchant: 'Hmmm...once all the couples in the dining room have their share of my sake, especially the ones that are suspicious about it, then maybe, I can coerce the ones that stayed single into having some, and they'll start cavorting in the dining room in no time! And that's when I convince Lucina and all the other offspring to follow me into the living room.'

Meanwhile, both the young lovers were already on the futon, their lips still in a chaste kiss, before he snuck his tongue into her mouth, taking her by surprise. At the same time, they stripped themselves of their yukatas almost eagerly, and he playfully pinned her onto the futon.

Donnel gave her a brief kiss before he ran his tongue across the nape of her neck, briefly sucking the area, before his tongue reached her small breasts. He licked at them, prompting a gasp and a giggle to escape Nowi's lips.

"That tickles!" she exclaimed.

He grinned, before licking the area around her navel, and nibbling at her sweet skin. Eventually, he reached in between her legs, where he spread her lips apart and began to taste her almost hungrily, nearly emitting a surprised squeal from her.

Nowi almost started laughing, but cooed as she allowed Donnel to dive in, his tongue probing her warmth while taking hold of her legs. She held onto a pillow for support as he continued to please her, all the while squeezing her own breasts.

_Meanwhile, back in Frederick & Olivia's room..._

Olivia had been getting used to pleasing Frederick for the first time, something she had never actually done since they consummated their marriage. Nevertheless, he bucked his hips, a groan escaping his lips as he felt the urge to release.

"O-Olivia!" he managed to say.

And with that, he expressed, causing her to taste and swallow his essence, before she lowered the shoulders of her yukata, and hiked up the skirt, revealing both her breasts and her womanhood. She also got on all fours, and he felt obligated to join her.

Once he mounted her, Frederick slid himself into her, and Olivia gasped as he began his slow, gentle movements within her. Even under the effects of the love potion, he was still a gentleman, and was sure not to speed things up for her.

He reached to one of her breasts and gave it a brief squeeze, prompting her to gasp, before teasing the hardened buds with his fingers. His movements would begin to quicken, although not too fast.

"Frederick...I..." she managed to say but trailed off.

"It's allright, I love you too, my princess." he responded.

Olivia smiled at him, before he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips once again. Frederick held onto her, pumping into her with slow, loving strokes, and her moans would soon join Cordelia's and Nowi's, but at the same time, Anna was doing her routine inspection.

After taking a peek of Stahl, Cordelia, and finally Frederick and Olivia, the merchant was confident that things were going her way. But while she was basking in the moans and grunts from the couples that drank the love potion, Basilio, Flavia, Kellam and Sully began to find out where the love potion was located.

Back in the guest room, Frederick and Olivia had switched positions, and she was now naked along with her husband, her yukata on the floor next to his. She wrapped her arms around him almost tightly as they shared a passionate, yet loving kiss, her hands running across his back as he moved at a faster pace.

Her legs also wrapped themselves around his waist, prompting the penetration to be much deeper than before. He was able to squeeze her breasts once more before kissing each of her nipples, and having her bite her lip in sheer delight.

He then pressed his forehead against hers, and as his breathing became more hitched, he knew that he was on the verge of climax along with her. She threw her head back and gave him the signal by crying out his name in unabashed bliss.

Frederick gave Olivia's breasts a few more squeezes as she came, and after a few more thrusts, he moaned as he emptied himself into her, but at the same time, pulled out and expressed the remainder near her thighs. She simply laid there, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, before he leaned in to kiss her once more.

They both smiled again, and thus, they rested before resuming their tryst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up next, part 5 with more of Donnel & Nowi as suspicions begin to run high.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Ch 5: Libra & Lissa, Gangrel & Emmeryn

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting! Though I really didn't expect Nowi to be a Third Person Person here.

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 5: Donnel & Nowi Part 2 / Libra & Lissa / Gangrel & Emmeryn Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnel slid a digit into Nowi, prompting to let out a mewl of excitement as he continued to enjoy her sweet taste. She held onto his head, bucking her hips as she encouraged him to slip another finger into her, and he did just that, making her shrill moans all the more louder.

"Nowi's...!" she said between soft moans.

He took notice and his fingers began to penetrate her deeply, and as his hard work was paying off, he looked up at her as she yelled his name as she climaxed. Taking them out, he licked the fluids off his digits, and was about to enter her when she caught him by surprise.

"Nuh uh uh. Nowi loves to take charge!" she told him with a grin.

"Hey, wait a minute, I-!" was all he could say.

Nowi lowered herself onto his shaft, and as she rode him, she leaned in to kiss him sweetly, her hips bouncing with every move she made on him. He returned the kiss just as deeply, and took the time to squeeze her breasts in unison.

She laid her hands on his, encouraging him to grope her small breasts with fervor. He could only shudder in pleasure as his hands began teasing and pinching her already hardened nipples, earning another gasp from her.

Donnel's hands then reached to her buttcheeks, and gave them a good squeeze like he did to her breasts, and she soon arched her back, her moans becoming more intense as she rode him with gusto. At the same time, they could hear all the couples enjoying themselves.

Outside the room, Anna took her chance to peep on them, before returning to the dining room. However, to her surprise, Bassilio, Flavia, Sully and Kellam were absent.

Back in Donnel and Nowi's room, they would soon switch positions, so that she was on all fours. As he moved a little faster within her, he teased her nipples with his fingers, and a gasp came out of her throat, then proceeded to kiss the nape of her neck as the naked lovers went at it.

"Nowi loves sleeping with Donnel! Nowi loves him so much!" she said between hard moans.

"I love ya, too..." he replied.

His hands would give her buttocks another round of gentle squeezing and fondling, and as she held onto the pillows, he leaned forward and held onto her. As his hips moved at a faster pace, their moans became much more audible.

Finally, Nowi was on her back, and he held onto her legs as his movements grew more passionate. Donnel leaned in to kiss her again, and this time, let his tongue dance with hers, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his slender shoulders.

She grinned before she managed to nibble at one of his earlobes, and he gasped once again. He held onto her tighter, his orgasm growing near along with hers.

With her moans and cries growing louder, Nowi threw her head back as she climaxed, and as Donnel followed suit, he expressed within her, before pulling out, the remainder landing on her stomach. Both of them smiled, before she tackled him again, and started stroking him.

_Back in the dining room..._

With Nah joining Lucina and the others in trying to find out who spiked the sake, everyone else patiently waited for Basilio and the others to return, to show them evidence behind Anna's plan. In the meantime, Lissa just stared at her cup, and asked, "Say, Libra...you wanna join the others?"

"Join them? You with mean Basilio and Flavia?" Libra replied.

"No...I mean joining my brother and Robin, and everyone else." she said with a playful grin.

She then proceeded to down her cup of sake, much to Owain's disdain, before looking at Libra with a lustful gaze and asking, "Aren't you gonna drink up?"

He had no other choice; he immediately took his sip, and his heart suddenly started beating strangely, and his face became rather flushed. However, he felt his arm pulled by Lissa as they exited the dining room.

In one of the last two guest rooms, Libra sat on the futon, apparently trying to catch his breath. However, she sat next to him and took off his yukata, so that he was exposed before her; at the same time, he was rather embarrassed and tried to cover himself.

"Oh, Libra, you're so naive, unlike the rest of the boys that are enjoying themselves. It's about we got in on the fun!" Lissa said with a grin after freeing her breasts from her yukata.

"Wait, Lissa...aah!" he said, but gasped once she went in between his legs.

She smiled before proceeding to run her tongue across his masculinity, and reveled in the sound of his soft, breathy moans. He bucked his hips, allowing her to take charge, and as she looked up at him with a glint in her eye, she knew he was enjoying himself.

_Back in the dining room..._

"God, I'm thirsty, how long is this gonna take until we have sake right now?" Gangrel asked.

"I don't know...but I haven't seen Chrom come back to the dining room. Not to mention that Lissa just left with Libra." Emmeryn replied.

However, her impatient husband immediately took his cup and drank it, and sighed in relief. "Thank god, that's so much better." he said.

Suddenly, he felt something strange tingle in between his legs, and when Lucina and the other offspring took notice, they immediately fled the dining room, so that they could converse about what was really going on. It didn't stop Gangrel from convincing Emmeryn to drink her share of sake, though.

Her breath now shaky, she stood up and exited the dining room, with her her husband following behind her. Once in the last available guest room, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply, not bothering to add some tongue into the mix.

"I think...I can hear Chrom's voice from the next room!" she managed to say.

"Really? Looks like he and Robin are having lots of fun!" he replied with a grin.

Emmeryn closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'This can't be happening, this has got to be a dream!' as Gangrel began to squeeze and fondle her breasts that were covered by her yukata. He nibbled at one of her earlobes, before proceeding to raise the bottom of her yukata.

"Gangrel!" she cried out in surprise, and moaned as he began to dive in, his tongue tasting her warm femininity.

_Meanwhile, back in Libra & Lissa's room..._

Libra's pants and moans filled the room as Lissa began to speed up, her head going up and down as continued to please him. He dug his fingers into her long hair that was freed from its usual ponytails, and bucked his hips, almost on the verge of release.

"L-Lissa...I-I'm...!" he panted.

She grinned, and went faster and harder, until he let out a long, throaty cry of pleasure as he exploded into her mouth. Swallowing every drop, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more, before she removed her yukata and threw it aside.

Lowering herself onto him, Lissa moaned in delight as she started to ride him. Libra's blush began to intensify as he stared up into her eyes, watching the pleasurable sparkle in them as she took charge, her breasts bouncing up and down to the rhythm.

"Oh, Lissa..." he managed to say, "Why on earth are we doing this?"

"Because that sake was just too good to resist!" she said between moans.

She then leaned in to kiss him once more, and let her tongue dance with his, almost taking him by surprise. He wasn't that much of a good kisser, but somehow, the strange effects from the sake had prompted him to deliver passionate kisses to her, regardless if he used his tongue or not.

Lissa smiled as she licked the nape of his neck, prompting him to close his eyes and sigh in bliss. However, he knew that thanks to the love potion, he was willing to take charge as much as she, so he flipped them over, so that he was on top of her.

Her moans began to grow in intensity, wrapping her legs around his back as he pumped into her. She also took the time to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples, throwing her head back as she enjoyed the sensations building up within her body.

Libra moaned softly as he held onto her waist, reveling in not only the sweet scent of their lovemaking, but also the feel of his body moving against hers. He leaned in to kiss and suck at the nape of Lissa's neck, allowing her to stroke his long, lovely locks.

Outside the room, Anna smirked as she enjoyed the view, before she pondered about where Lucina and the other offspring were going. However, she was much more concerned about Basilio getting his hands on the love potion, so she decided to pursue his group.

With Lissa now on all fours, her moans had skyrocketed, so that they were loud for everyone else in the guest rooms (and even the dining room) to hear. Libra held onto her buttcheeks with both hands, slamming himself into her faster and harder.

Somehow, he was rather confident that he could make her reach orgasm first, and cleverly teased the small circular spot atop her femininity. She gasped as he rubbed her, eager to see her shatter before his very eyes, and then she finally released.

As she cried out his name, Libra moaned hers as he followed suit, filling her to the rim with his seed, before falling onto her, gasping for air. When they finally started breathing normally, she smiled up at him with the same glint in her eye before she spoke.

"I feel like we're gonna be doing this all night, don't you think?" she asked.

"I...I guess." he replied.

"Good." she said, before turning around to kiss him once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 6 will showcase more of Gangrel & Emmeryn, and will Basillio and the others find out the cause of Anna's prank?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	7. Ch 6: Kellam & Sully, Basilio & Flavia

Author's note: Thanks for the 1,000+ views! After all, we were expecting a whole of lotta fanservice to happen in the Hot Springs Scramble aftermath!

P.S. Yeah, I take a little too long to change the update date ^.^

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 6: Gangrel & Emmeryn Part 2 / Kellam & Sully / Basilio & Flavia Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like that?" Gangrel asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"I...I do..." Emmeryn managed to say, the love potion finally getting to her.

Her initial shock eventually began to decline, replacing it with an unexpected passionate willingness to enjoy herself with her husband. They had married a few weeks prior to the events at the hot springs resort, and she was still very much of a prude when it came to things like this.

Gangrel's tongue then went deeper into her, eager to see if he can make her climax with his skilled appendage. He could only watch as she let out a sweet moan of release as she came, letting him lap up her juices with great relish, before he stood up after wiping his mouth.

He dropped his yukata to the floor, and Emmeryn followed suit, before she proceeded to turn around, looking back at him with a newfound look of lust in her eyes. He grinned at her expression, and gave her entrance a few teasing strokes, before he entered her completely.

With her hands on the wall, she clung to it like static as she gasped, and as he moved within her at a rather balanced pace, not too slow and not too fast, but just right, he pinched and teased her nipples with his fingers. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as she allowed him to worship her breasts with his hands while giving it to her.

Gangrel then leaned in to kiss her, and once again let his tongue dance with hers. Now that she was under the spell of the love potion, Emmeryn couldn't help tongue her husband back; at the same time, she could, indeed, hear Chrom and Robin from the room next door.

His thrusts began to become more faster than ever, and her moans became loud enough for the couple next door to hear. She nearly scratched at the wall, and if she was lucky, she could have left marks on the wall, which would be a surprise for future tenants.

"You're going too fast, Gangrel...I think I'm..." she told him between pants and gasps.

"So am I, baby." he replied.

After pumping into her a few more times, he grunted as he and Emmeryn climaxed together, she letting out a loud cry of ecstasy. As he reluctantly pulled out, he managed to nibble one of her earlobes and grin, before proceeding to take her to the futon for another round.

_In the potion room..._

"Did you find the love potion?" Flavia asked.

"Not yet." Sully replied.

The two women, along with Basilio and Kellam, were trying to locate the mysterious love potion that Chrom and the others consumed. Suddenly, after a few minutes of searching, Kellam discovered a rather oddly-shaped potion.

"Hey, look! This must be the love potion that Anna used on our sake!" he told everyone else.

"Really? Then we must show to her so that she can come clean about what she's done." Basilio responded.

Just as the quarter were about to take the hourglass-shaped potion out of the room, a feminine voice rang out from outside. "Well, what do we have here? Someone breaking into the potion room and trying to find my secret love potion!"

The quartet stood right in their tracks, and discovered Anna standing with a grin. "What made you spike our sake with this?" Sully asked.

"I did it because Robin and I got into a scuffle at the baths, so I decided to get her and everyone else, including you guys, back. I slipped the love potion into your sake, so that I can enjoy your endless moans and screams of passion all through the night until morning." the merchant replied.

"In fact, you guys look like you need some...right now!" she added, before she took the love potion from Basilio's hands, and made Kellam take a slug of it.

Sully attempted to fight back, but Anna took her by surprise by giving her a dose of the red potion as well. Basilio and Flavia, however, managed to escape, so that they could hide from the merchant, but they knew she was also coming after them, anyway.

In the meantime, back in the potion room, Sully claimed Kellam's lips in a very passionate kiss, before she stripped Kellam of his yukata, and quickly got to work getting in between her husband's legs. He could only lean against the wall, grunting as she went at it, her head bobbing up and down his shaft, all the while trying to fight back the temptation stirring between them.

"What's...what's going on?" he asked.

"Anna gave us the love potion, we've got to resist...somehow!" she replied.

_In the hallways..._

"Damn, Anna's got the love potion...we've got to get it back!" Basilio told Flavia.

The duo began their search for Anna, avoiding the guest rooms, since they were all taken. After investigating the resort, they found her outside the guest room Gangrel and Emmeryn were occupying, and Basilio then attempted to snatch the potion from the peeping merchant's hands.

Unfortunately, she took notice, and boldly made him consume a bit of the potion. This prompted Flavia to try and do what she can to take it from her, but was caught off guard and ended up drinking the potion as well.

Anna grinned and ran off, the love potion still in her hands. Of course, Basilio began to feel a rather odd sensation in his body, and glanced over at Flavia; they had been a couple for quite some time, but never decided to settle down like Chrom and Robin, and all the other married couples.

He pinned her to the wall, and bit and suckled at one of her nipples through her yukata. She gasped and threw her head back, placing one hand on his head as she allowed to him to feast on her, before before lowering the shoulders of her yukata, revealing her breasts to him in the their entirety.

Basilio immediately removed his yukata, so that he stood naked before her, and she ended up getting on her knees. Flavia ran both her hands across his masculinity, admiring his physique as well as how aroused he was thanks to the effects of the love potion.

"Flavia...I don't think I can fight back against the potion." he told her.

"Me neither." she replied, before she took him into her mouth.

_Back in the potion room..._

Sully's initial resistance to the love potion had faltered, and she couldn't help but give in to its effects. She kept going, her tongue servicing him as much as her hands, and he held onto her head for support, groaning and grunting thanks to her efforts.

She soon sped up, eager to make him climax, and climax he did. He groaned her name as he exploded inside her mouth, and as she finally swallowed his essence, she stood and removed her yukata, and brought him to the floor.

Now on top, Sully rubbed her entranced against Kellam's shaft before finally lowering herself onto him. She moaned his name as she rode him with great passion, and he couldn't help but watch her breasts bounce as she moved up and down on his length.

He then placed both hands on her buttcheeks, cupping and squeezing them as he move his hips upwards to meet hers. She let out breathless moans as she squeezed and fondled her breasts, now under the sensations of the love potion that Anna spiked the sake with.

Sully's movements would begin to grow more passionate, and as she pinched her nipples, she arched her back, sweat flying off her body. Her cries of pure pleasure started to grow more louder, and her breathing more labored than before.

She then leaned in to kiss him deeply, before they switched positions, so that she was on all fours. As Kellam moved faster within her, she grunted and moaned as her hands scratched at the walls, and he made love marks on her shoulders as well as her back with his mouth.

"God...you're so good!" she managed to say to him.

"Oh yeah...Sully, this is great!" he replied.

Soon, her moans began to intensify, and intermingled with all the other noises the other couples were making. His movements became more frenzied, and he squeezed her buttocks as hard as he could, hoping that he could climax along with his wife.

Squeezing one of her breasts, she continued to carry on with her gasps and screams of bliss. At the same time, his hands reached her waist, holding onto her as he leaned forward while pumping into her harder than ever.

Sully cried out his name as she found her release, and once he finally filled her to the brim with his seed, she hit the floor with him. Both were noticeably smiling, and after the breathing returned to normal, she stood up and smiled before she spoke.

"What do you say we keep going? We got all night, you know." she asked as she sat in his lap.

"Thought you'd never ask." he replied, before he leaned her against the wall and kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up next on part 7: With Basilio and his team under the love potion's spell, the last few couples fall victim to Anna's prank! But it doesn't end there: the rest of the single Sword Masters get involved, and so do the offspring of Chrom and everyone else!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	8. Ch 7: Ricken & Miriel, Vaike & Panne

Author's note: Nothing new, thanks for waiting, as always!

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 7: Basilio & Flavia Part 2 / Ricken & Miriel / Vaike & Panne Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flavia had began bobbing her head up and down Basilio's length, and he could only grunt at her actions as he gripped at her locks. At the same time, one of her hands reached in between her legs, feeling how noticeable soaked she was due to the potion's effects.

No longer fixated on pursuing Anna, he could only watch as his future fiancee went to town, her tongue servicing him as much as her hands. He grunted and let her take more of him, and at the same time, her actions had made him close to his limits like never before.

Basilio groaned as he then came, filling Flavia's mouth with his seed, before she took the time to taste it. When she took the chance to straddle him, she took off her yukata, and with an eager, lustful sparkle in her eyes, lowered herself onto his shaft.

She gasped as she began to ride him at a steady pace, blissfully unaware of the noise from all the occupied guest rooms, and perhaps Kellam and Sully in the potion room. Regardless, she moaned sweetly as his hands reached her breasts, squeezing them with fervor.

Flavia arched her back, allowing his strong hands to fondle her breasts, as well as teasing her hard nipples with his thumbs. Basilio immediately went for the kill by sucking and biting the nubs before him, and her moans began to intensify thanks to his touch.

His warm mouth was enough to send sparks down her body, and she could only hold onto him as he gave each of them enthusiastic kisses before reaching upwards. He kissed at the side of her neck, prompting her to gasp and run her fingers through his hair.

They would then switch positions, so that she was facing the wall, and him behind her. His movements had already grown more passionate and more erratic, and as he took the time to squeeze her buttocks, as well as her breasts from behind, he knew that climax would soon be inevitable.

She almost clawed at the wall, much like Sully did, as Basilio grunted while he cupped each buttock with both hands, before they went up to pinch and tease her nipples. Flavia could only let out a sweet moan of divine bliss as he continued to pump into her harder than ever.

As she gasped and cried out his name, she would soon reach her summit, and not wanting to be left behind, he followed suit. He grunted and groaned her name as he expressed inside of her, and as he pulled out, he held onto her with a small smile.

She smiled back, and kissed him once again, thus confirming their willingness to continue.

_Back in the dining room..._

"Just where did Basilio and his friends go? They were supposed to be here with evidence." Ricken asked.

"I don't know, but something's wrong." Miriel replied. "I do believe that everyone is falling victim to the love potion that I explained while we ate and conversed." she added.

"On the contrary, miss! In fact, I explained to Basilio about my plot to get revenge on Robin and everyone else, including you!" Anna's voice called out.

She then snuck up on Ricken from behind, and made him consume a bit of the love potion, before she looked at Miriel and asked, "Your husband's feeling the effects right now; why not join him?"

Miriel shook her head, and eventually sipped her sake, and after Anna moved out of the way, she set down her glasses and grabbed her husband by the arm, immediately exiting the dining room with him. They hardly had the time to strip themselves of their yukatas as they ended up in the mens's bath, making out like crazy.

"Miriel...what...what are you doing?" Ricken asked as she went in between his legs.

She had little time to respond as she removed his yukata and threw it aside on the rocks, and immediately bobbed her head up and down his masculinity. She also used one of her hands to stroke him off, and he moaned as he held onto her, not caring if the tips of her yukata were getting wet.

_Back in the dining room..._

"And that make you and Panne the only ones remaining; once you finish drinking, I'll escort you to the womens's bath. You can definitely hear Ricken and Miriel from the mens's section." Anna replied.

Panne seemed worried, but Vaike was able to pitch in and exclaim, "Sure! Let's do it!"

He immediately sipped his sake, and his wife shrugged before following suit. Just as Anna was about to leave the dining room with both of them, she turned to face the others Sword Masters and said, "I'll be back with you guys in a jiff."

Tiki shook her head in curiosity, while Gregor smirked. "I wonder what she's got in store for us?" he asked the others.

Meanwhile, in the womens's bath, Vaike and Panne were already getting down to it after Anna left, and as he lowered his wife's yukata, her breasts were fully exposed to him in all their bare glory. He leaned in to bite and lick her nipples, prompting a moan to escape her lips as her hips bucked.

"Wonder what the others are gonna be doin' if they took that sake?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she replied.

Vaike grinned, before they both took off their yukatas, and as he sat on one of the rocks, Panne took time to admire his physique before using her hands to slowly stroke his shaft. He grunted a bit, allowing her to go to town on him while the effects were strong.

Giving it a small kiss, she smiled up at him before she took him into her mouth. He grunted slightly as he allowed her to take charge, all the while hearing Ricken's pants from the mens's bath.

_Meanwhile, back in the mens's bath..._

"Miriel..." Ricken managed to say between gasps and moans.

Miriel smiled up at her husband as she resumed her service, going at a more faster pace this time as she used both her mouth and her hands. All her work on him was starting to build up an intense orgasm, and she was confident he'd climax soon.

He groaned her name as he did just that, and as he expressed in her mouth, she graciously tasted his seed, before removing her yukata, letting it join his. She laid back on the rocks, so that he'd mount her as she spread her legs with an unusual eagerness.

Ricken then slid himself into her, moaning her name once he filled her to the rim. Miriel smiled, and pulled him in for a rather passionate kiss; as he began to move into her at a decently steady pace, he noticed that she moved her lips to the nape of his neck.

"I always liked kissing there...it's so sensitive..." she said.

"You...you do? Golly...thanks, Miriel..." he replied.

As she continued her ministrations, her hips bucked along with his, and encouraged him to go deeper by wrapping her legs around his waist. He gasped as his position began to change slightly, so that he was now looking straight at her in the eyes.

Once again, she locked lips with his, and as she wrapped her arms around him, so that she held onto him tightly, she bit at his lower lip, earning another gasp of surprise from him. She moaned in delight as his movements began to grow a little more frenzied.

Miriel then took him by surprise again, this time, switching positions so that she was sitting in his lap. Ricken could only watch as his wife rode him with immense passion, her movements becoming a bit faster, and her breathing becoming more hitched.

She wrapped her legs around his waist yet again, and leaned in to kiss him passionately. He was nearly taken off guard when she slid her tongue into his mouth, and he ended up complying, although he wasn't that good at tongue-kissing since they consummated their marriage.

Nevertheless, he held her close as she continued to take charge. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as she rode him at a more frantic pace, all the while arching her back and moaning his name.

Soon, Miriel was on all fours facing the rocks, and Ricken was pumping into her at a faster pace, holding onto her buttocks as he kept going. At the same time, she fondled and squeezed one of her breasts, feeling as though she would reach her orgasm any minute.

His hands reached her waist, so that he held on for dear life. His moans were beginning to be in sync with his wife's, he went faster and harder into her, almost on the brink of losing it.

Her muscles clenched around him, and Miriel cried out his name as she climaxed. Ricken also followed suit, moaning sweetly as he emptied himself into her, but not before pulling out and expressing the remainder onto her hips, and with that, they simply laid there, gasping for breath.

"Hey, Ricken..." she said.

"Mm?" he asked.

"You want to experiment something new with me...? I was wonder if we'd kick our sex life up a notch." she replied.

Ricken blushed and smiled at the same time, before he gave Miriel a kiss on the cheek, and the two resumed their carnal activities together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On part 8, we get more of Vaike and Panne, while the remainder of the Swords Masters in the dining room start mingling!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	9. Ch 8: Frisky Food Fight

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting! Even though this particular is gonna be pretty racy...

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 8: Vaike & Panne Part 2 / Frisky Food Fight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panne's skills in pleasing her husband were already paying off, and as she overheard Ricken and Miriel from the mens's bath, it seemed that the noises they were making were encouraging her all the more. Vaike grunted and held onto her head, allowing her to speed up.

She fully anticipated his release, and soon, he let out groan as he expressed, and after she swallowed his seed whole, she sat in his lap. Lowering herself onto him, she moaned his name sweetly as he entered her almost immediately, his hands cupping her buttocks.

Vaike claimed Panne's lips in another passionate kiss, and let his tongue dance with hers as he thrusted upwards into her. She moaned into his lips, wrapping her arms around him as she moved up and down his shaft, the sound of water splashing underneath.

She kept up her movements, arching her back as her breasts bounced before him, which caused him to take interest in watching them shake with ever move she made on her husband. He licked his lips, willing to cup and fondle the magnificent orbs before him.

His hands would reach upwards, to her her breasts, giving them strong squeezes before he flipped them over, so that she was laying on the rocks. He resumed his movements inside her, gripping her breasts with more passion as he started picking up the pace.

Panne could only moan his name as she bucked her hips in the same rhythm as Vaike, and kissed him deeply once more. However, his lips reached the nape of her neck, instead, and as he began to leave a mark, she threw her head back and sighed in pleasure.

His lips would lower down to her breasts, where he wrapped his mouth around one of her hardened nipples. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair, allowing him to worship the bounty before him.

Panne would soon be on fours, holding onto the rocks as he went even more faster. At the same time, their limits were beginning to approach, but they knew that the endless sex drive they possessed, along with the other couples, would last all night.

He leaned in to kiss her deeply, letting their tongues collide while he pinched and teased her nipples with eager fingers. One of his large hands then went to her buttocks, and squeezed it as he went harder onto her.

Vaike grunted as he finally came into her, and Panne followed suit. Somehow, he managed to pull and expressed onto her back and hips, before he held onto her, nibbling her earlobe as their breathing began to return to normal, and when it did, he spoke.

"Let's have some more fun...maybe Chrom and the others should switch partners." he said.

"Really...? Sounds like a good idea." she replied.

_Back in the dining room..._

Anna was pleased with how things were going thanks to the love potion, but somehow, the married couples began to swap partners. For instance, Tharja went into Henry and Sumia's room to have her way with Henry, while Cordelia stepped into Frederick & Olivia's room to cavort with Frederick.

Chrom had also visited Sumia to enjoy a round with her, and Gaius went into Libra and Lissa's room to go at it with Lissa. Seeing them going to the guest rooms and even the baths in the buff just to enjoy another man or woman's company was quite the turn-on for the merchant, but she knew it wasn't enough.

"You guys know what to do!" Anna told the remaining Sword Masters in the dining room.

Say'ri first took her drink, followed by Tiki, and somehow, the two girls looked at each other in the eyes, before they locked lips together. The rest of the Sword Masters took their sips, and after watching both girls making out, they began to remove their yukatas.

Tiki and Say'ri also followed suit, and somehow, Tiki was able to pick up a cupcake from the table, and smeared it across Say'ri's body. She took the time to taste the sweet frosting on her breasts, her thighs, and even in between her legs.

However, Say'ri fought back by dipping her fingers in a bowl of chocolate, and ran them across Tiki's nipples. She gasped as the dark-haired girl took charge, licking and suckling her chocolate-covered nubs, all the while covering herself in more cupcake frosting.

Immediately, Gregor stepped in and dipped his fingers in the chocolate, and smeared it all over the elf-eared girl's femininity, and began to taste her. He delighted at how sweet she was, especially with the chocolate surrounding her, and she moaned in sheer ecstasy.

Say'ri, on the other hand, was able to pick up a container of honey and approach Priam. He had no idea what she was going to do with it, but all thoughts scattered to the wind as she dripped some honey onto his already hard length.

He could only groan as she ran her tongue across his shaft, as well as tasting the sweet honey that decorated it. She even dipped a few of her digits into the bowl of honey, and ran them across her nipples, just like she did with the chocolate on Tiki.

Aversa, the only woman remaining, was able to take the large bowl of fruit punch and pour it onto her body. She also sprayed some whipped cream in between her legs, before approaching Walhart and Yen'fay.

Taking a cue from Say'ri, she slathered the whipped cream onto their masculinities. Both men could watch as she serviced them with not only her hands, but also her mouth, and she enjoyed how sweet the cream tasted, all the while Anna watched with amazement.

However, she had one more thing to do, and that was to find Lucina and the remainder of the Sword Masters's children. She immediately exited the dining room, leaving the seven single Sword Masters to do their thing.

Gregor sunk his fingers into Tiki, and it was quite clear that she was on the verge of climax thanks to his skill. She moaned his name as she reached her summit, and when he pulled out his digits, he smirked to discover her fluids mixed in with the chocolate.

She then took him by surprise as she smeared more cupcake frosting onto his torso, and finally his shaft, before lowering herself onto him. She bit her lip and moaned in bliss as she started riding him, all the while licking at his torso while the chocolate began to mix with the cupcake frosting.

He managed to take a cupcake, and with a small glint in his eye, fed it to Tiki. She willingly bit into it, and immediately spread some of the cupcake frosting in between her breasts, so that he would dive in and taste her frosting-covered cleavage.

At the same time, Priam grunted as he bucked his hips, so that he expressed into Say'ri's mouth. She was amazed at how tasty his seed was combined with the honey that she decorated on him, but gasped when he poured more honey onto the sacred area in between her legs.

Now on top, she felt him slide into her, and once he was inside her, they not only smeared honey all over their bodies, but the feel of the honey coating their privates was all the more fantastic. She knew that she was in heaven, and as she leaned in to kiss him deeply, she rubbed her honey-covered breasts against his equally messy torso.

Priam could only watch as Say'ri poured some pudding onto her nipples, and leaned in once more. He ended up tasting her hardened nubs, that were already coated with honey and pudding; the combined taste was sweet, syrupy and simply fantastic.

Walhart and Yen'fay's climaxes were now on the rise as Aversa sped up her skills, and eventually, they expressed. As her face was decorated with the white traces of essence, she took the punch bowl and poured it onto her head.

Now covered in fruit punch and whipped cream, she got on top of Walhart, and smeared some cake onto his face. She licked it off before stroking him once more, and finally rode him with vigor, covering their privates with whipped cream while they were at it.

Of course, Yen'fay was too eager to have his way with her, and together with Walhart, they double-teamed Aversa, with Yen'fay behind her. He even took a bowl of ice cream and smeared it all across her back as well as her hips.

He then dove in to lick and taste the ice cream that was on her dark, smooth skin, and as his lips reached the side of her neck, she slyly used the same bowl of ice cream to pour onto Walhart's abs. She then leaned in to kiss him once more, while Yen'fay held onto her buttocks while pumping into her.

Moans and squeals of delight filled the dining room as the seven Sword Masters mated together, all the while throwing food at each other and smearing it all over their bodies. The trio of women were now covered in cake, ice cream, pudding and honey, and the men followed suit by getting food smeared over theirs as well.

Tiki rode Gregor a few more times, his thrusts becoming more frenzied, before she let out his name with unabashed passion. He grunted as he came inside her, and at the same time, Say'ri and Priam also reached their limits, which left Walhart, Aversa and Yen'fay remaining.

Aversa squeezed her breasts as she screamed in ecstasy, and both men would end up exploding into her, and as all four men pulled out, Tiki said, "First we deal with Risens, and then we all ended up more than just celebrating our victory."

"Mmm, we sure did." Say'ri said, as her chocolate-stained lips locked with Tiki's.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?" Walhart asked.

Everyone else agreed in unison, and thus continued their messy antics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In part 9, Anna finally convinces Lucina and the other offspring to taste the remainder of the love potion, plus the morning-after epilogue!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	10. Ch 9: Lucina and Company Get Involved

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always! Also, this is the last chapter before the epilogue.

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

Chapter 9: Lucina and Company Get Involved

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just what's going on? How come everyone is all over each other?" Gerome asked.

"I don't know...but I think Anna's behind all of this." Lucina replied.

As she and the other offspring continued to converse in the living room, Anna stepped inside and asked, "How come you guys aren't joining in?"

Lucina and the others took notice, and asked, "Anna, what is that? Did you use this on my parents?"

"Of course: it's a love potion, which happens to be quite the staple in this resort. No wonder the sight of seeing other people wearing only yukatas and nothing underneath can be quite the turn on!" Anna replied.

"So come on, why don't you guys join in on the fun?" she added, as she presented the love potion to Lucina.

"I...I'm not sure, I don't think this is a good idea. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's only a love potion, and I really want to mingle with someone tonight!" Inigo replied.

"Are you kidding me? Anna's crazy! A bit more crazy than the other Anna!" Severa exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's one of my sisters." Anna said with a small chuckle.

Lucina then took a deep breath, and she and Gerome were the first to have their share of the love potion. The effects would immediately take over their bodies as they leaned in to kiss each other sweetly, much to the surprise of everyone else.

Severa and Owain were the next to drink, followed by the other offspring in the following pairs: Brady and Noire, Yarne and Cynthia, Morgan and Nah, and finally, Inigo and Kjelle. Once everyone discarded their yukatas, their hair colors returned to their normal shades, and they all began making out.

Gerome began to fondle Lucina's breasts, allowing a gasp to escape her lips, before his lips settled onto one of her already hard nipples. He suckled as much as he bit at them, and she moaned his name as she ran her fingers through his hair, and in between her legs, she had grown all the more excited.

Apparently, so did he, and she immediately wrapped one hand around his shaft, a groan escaping his lips as she stroked him with fervor. He then sat back and watched as she ran her tongue across his masculinity, and took a brief glance towards the others.

Severa was already going down on Owain, his hands stroking her long hair, freed from its usual ponytails. By comparison, Noire was laying on the floor while Brady was in between her legs, tasting her sweetness, all the while holding onto her thighs and teasing the small bundle of nerves above with his tongue; at the same time Laurent offered himself to her, and she ended up stroking him almost excitedly.

Cynthia was also servicing Yarne, and was already doing it with immense vigor and excitement, sometimes trading in her tongue for her hands. Nah was also doing the same to Morgan, although she was more nervous compared to Cynthia, but also rather curious.

Finally, Kjelle was laying on the table, with Inigo diving his tongue into her, her moans encouraging him to go deeper. All of this seemed to turn Anna on, and she immediately escaped to the courtyard to let all the tension go, so that she could leave them to their duties with each other.

Unfastening her yukata, the merchant trailed her hands across her breasts, giving them a firm yet gentle squeeze. She let out a sweet moan of desire as she laid back onto the ground, her hands now reaching in between her legs, and slid a digit into herself.

By now, Lucina's actions were bringing Gerome to an inevitable release, alongside Owain, Noire, Yarne, Morgan and Kjelle. He groaned as he bucked his hips, so that he could express inside her mouth, and once she tasted his seed, she smiled up at him before laying on her back.

The others having also already climaxed, Severa, Cynthia and Nah had tasted their partners's essence, while Brady and Inigo lapped their their newfound lovers's sweet honey. That was when everyone got into position, ready to kiss their virginities goodbye.

While Lucina, Noire, Nah and Kjelle were on their backs, Severa was on all fours while Cynthia was on top. Simultaneously, Gerome, Owain, Brady, Morgan and Inigo teased their entrances briefly, before they slowly slid into them, prompting the girls to react to the pain of losing one's innocence.

Cynthia lowered herself onto Yarne, and nearly winced in pain due to her virginity being taken. Nevertheless, the boys showered the girls with gentle kisses of reassurance and love, before they all began to move inside them, their moans matching theirs.

Back in the courtyard, Anna was already naked, probing two more fingers into her entrance, the many moans and other noises the other Sword Masters were making encouraging her to go deeper. She moaned happily as she imagined her own sister joining in with everyone else, mingling with them while enjoying the amorous nature of the love potion she offered to everyone.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Gerome leaned in to kiss Lucina full on the lips, all the while he kept pumping into her at a steady pace. As she returned the kiss just as deeply, she also took notice of Inigo moving inside Kjelle, sometimes squeezing her breasts as well as kissing her sweetly, even using his tongue to dance with hers.

Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around him, and his fingers stroked her long locks as he continued to move into her. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she moaned his name while holding onto him, her skin already flushed with passion.

Severa held onto the table as she also glanced at Gerome, licking her lips with a gleam in her eye. She knew that once she and Owain were through, she wanted her chance with Gerome once he finished up with Lucina, so she made sure to be patient all the while.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately, giving one of her breasts a squeeze or two as he thrusted into her while leaning forward. She was taken by surprise as his tongue snaked into her mouth, and she ended up complying by having her tongue dance with his.

Laurent took Noire by surprise as he went behind her, and with that, he and Brady were now thrusting a little faster into her. She took the time to kiss both boys with increasing passion, apparently being the first of all the female children to have two at once.

Brady immediately grabbed her and held her close, so that she was laying on her stomach, her breasts pressed against his torso. Nevertheless, Laurent kept going, squeezing her buttocks all the while.

Cynthia, on the other hand, arched her back, letting Yarne take in the sight of her flushed, naked physique as she rode him with immense fervor. His hands went to her breasts squeezing them with immense relish, as well as teasing her nipples with his fingers.

"This is just amazing! Nothing like celebrating our victory against the Risens by enjoying each others's company, right?" she asked.

"I'll say, this is fantastic!" Inigo replied.

Nah and Kjelle, both laying on the table, moaned in unison as Morgan and Inigo kept pounding into both partners. Both girls would sometimes squeeze their breasts mutually, and along with the other girls, would marvel at how amazing the boys looked when they weren't clothed.

Morgan held onto Nah, his moans starting to grow more labored along with hers. Inigo, on the other hand, was able to lean in and take one of Kjelle's nipples into his mouth, sucking it as hard as he could, allowing her to moan his name while throwing her head back.

In the courtyard, Anna's fingers sped up, and her moans began to intensify. It wasn't long before she sought release, crying out to the heavens as her honey coated her digits, and as she laid there on the ground, she smiled in satisfaction, before she decided to clean up and put her yukata back on.

By now, Gerome and Lucina, along with the other couples, were now reaching their limits as well, and to his surprise, she called out to him, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Lucina...!" he replied.

Somehow, everyone else were now saying, "I love you!" to each other, and in unison, the group let out screams of delight as they all climaxed, and as they laid there in a naked heap, they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, let's switch partners! I want Owain next!" Cynthia replied.

"Is that so? I might as well go for Inigo, then." Severa added.

The Sword Masters's offspring chatted and laughed together, and before long, it was round 2 for everyone in the living room. And all through the night, the Sword Masters, as well as their grown children, had the biggest, swinging party that ever happened on the face of Ylisse.

Of course, Anna was in the courtyard, clad in her yukata, sleeping happily as she heard everyone else from the resort. 'You're a genius, Anna! You really know how to get back at Robin and friends!' she thought to herself while sleep began to overtake her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up next, the morning-after epilogue, in which the Sword Masters realize that something is very fishy.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	11. The Morning After

Author's note: Wow, and to think, I completed this story in 6 days! Anyways, here's the epilogue!

**Sweet, Steamy Revenge**

The Morning After...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun rose, the sound of birds chirped outside, which meant it was the beginning of a new day. But last night also turned out to be not a battle against the Risens, as well as a much needed bath, but also a passionate night for all.

Thanks to Anna finding a love potion in the potion room, Chrom and the rest of the Sword Masters, including their offspring, ended up not only mingling with their loved ones, but also those who they liked. It sometimes not only led to one-on-ones, but also threesomes, foursomes, and even a messy 'party' in the dining room occurred.

Despite the potion lasting all night, the effects would gradually start wearing off once morning came. As Chrom slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in his guest room, with Robin sleeping peacefully next to him, and to top it off, they were both naked, and a sheen of sweat were on their bodies, as well as love marks on her body.

'That's odd, that sake must have had a little kick to it...but how come I'm sleeping naked with Robin?!' he thought to himself as he awoke.

He leaned in to kiss his wife before he stood, and exited the room, so that he could investigate the other guest rooms. To his surprise, when he was in the hallways, he found Basilio and Flavia, also in the buff, sitting on the floor together, just as worn out as he was.

Chrom frowned in suspicion, and went to check the nine other bedrooms. There, he found Libra and Lissa, Henry and Sumia, Lon'qu and Maribelle, Gangrel and Emmeryn, Stahl and Cordelia, Gaius and Tharja, Virion and Cherche, Frederick and Olivia, and finally, Donnel and Nowi.

All nine couples were laying straight on their futons, and just like Chrom, they were all completely devoid of any clothing, sweat glistening on their bodies, and love marks were everywhere on the girls's bodies. He was shocked at the sight: just like him and Robin, they had the tainted sake from last night!

He went to check the baths, and was even more bewildered to discover Ricken and Miriel in the mens's bath, and Vaike and Panne in the womens's bath, both couples sleeping on the stones. He quickly left to find the rest of the Sword Masters in the dining room, and what he got was a very surprising sight for him.

Gregor, Tiki, Say'ri, Priam, Yen'fay, Walhart and Aversa were all naked, and covered in cupcake frosting, honey, whipped cream, fruit punch, chocolate, ice cream and even cake! Even the whole dining room was a mess, and on a wall, wrote the word 'fun'.

This left only Lucina and the other children; Chrom made his way into the living room, and found each of the newfound couples all cuddling together: Gerome and Lucina, Owain and Severa, Yarne and Cynthia, Morgan and Nah, and Inigo and Kjelle; Noire happened to be sandwiched in between Brady and Laurent. He was all the more shocked, and went outside to take a breather.

Not caring that he was still naked, Chrom tried to figure out what caused the sake to be spiked, and who did it. Then he heard a voice call out to him, "Gooood morning, Chrom! Did you and Robin sleep well?"

The voice belonged to Anna, who, unlike him, was clad in her yukata. She simply grinned as she walked over to him and said, "Well? Did you and Robin sleep well? I know you did, so don't be afraid to say it."

"Anna, listen to me carefully...when I took my cup of sake, I began acting rather strange, and the next thing I knew, Robin and I were at it in one of the bedrooms. You didn't happen to put something in it, did you?" he asked.

Anna just grinned, before she wrapped her arms around him and replied, "Actually, it was me all along. You see, your wife and I had a little fallout in the womens's bath, so I just _had_ to get back at her. So I put some of the resort's legendary love potion into your sake, as well as everyone else's, and I just sat back and enjoyed the show. Not to mention, Tharja was quite the screamer. Plus, this morning, I took pictures of every single one of you, so that I can sell them for lots of gold!"

This brought a wave of shock to Chrom, before he pulled himself away from her. "You...you did this, did you?! No...it can't be!" he muttered, before he exited the courtyard and went to awaken Robin and the rest of the Sword Masters, as well as their offspring.

'Oh my, looks like he didn't like what happened last night. Whatever, at least I had the last laugh!' Anna thought to herself.

She shrugged with a small smile, and just as she was about to go back inside, she was greeted by Chrom, Robin, Lissa...everyone. All of the Sword Masters, all of their offspring, all in their birthday suits, and all equipped with their weapons.

"Uh...good morning, guys? Did you sleep well? I'm sure you did...right?" Anna managed to ask, chuckling almost embarrassedly.

"That's the girl that spiked our sake!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Get her!" was all that Robin spoke.

"Um...I gotta go, smell you later, suckers!" Anna said, before she hastily reentered the resort.

Just when she felt safe, she heard the sound of people yelling at her, and with that, she exited the resort, and made her way into the streets. And on her tail, were Chrom and the rest of the Sword Masters, as well as Lucina and the other children, all who didn't bother putting their yukatas back on, and prompting the people in town to stare at them, and even the small children had to have their eyes covered due to the excessive nudity.

And so, the Hot Spring Scramble was concluded...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! Special thanks to all who reviewed, and just so you know, I think I might either continue RAFOTH, or just delete it and change it up a bit. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed Sweet, Steamy Revenge as much as I did! (winks)

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	12. Bonus Note

No, this is not a new chapter. This is a little bonus message that I want to write down here.

As I probably mentioned before, I managed to edit all the chapters (except the prologue and epilogue) by adding more text, because I thought the scenes were too quick and a little rushed when I first uploaded them. Just so you know, they're all updated with brand spanking new text, and makes a lot more sense clearly.

I hope you look forward to my future stories!

Chrissy


End file.
